


Twisting Allegories

by Jak_Dax



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Based in Season 6, But maybe I can make it enjoyable now, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Choose Your Own Adventure, Emotions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hate season 6, NO Swearing, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Smoking, That's just how I roll, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: You've been in Alexandria for the longest time. Is it worth watching your community fall apart to get closer to a redneck?I want to write more for Daryl and I came up with this. This story moves only if you, the readers, push it. At the end of every story, leave a comment below on what you want to happen next or in the future. If I see a good request I'll write it up and the next chapter will be written around it.Please, make requests appropriate, I want to keep the rating of this story under teen and I will not write any requests that go beyond that (no smut, kinks, taboo, etc). Make your request idea at least ten words long. That seems excessive, but I want something with a little bit of depth instead of, "Make-Out Scene". Now, request away to get the story going!





	1. Exposition

The last couple days had been a whirlwind. A week or two ago, a new group was brought into Alexandria. Whether that was a good idea or not was still up on the table. You hadn't minded them at first. They had been through a lot, you could tell, but it took time for everyone to adjust.

Your first sign of them not being the best idea was when their self-promoted leader, Rick, got in a fight with the town's doctor, Pete. You didn't like Pete, but tackling him out of a window and pounding his face in wasn't the best impression. You were glad they had Michonne, the lady had no fear towards that man.

The next bad sign was a night ago. I mean, it had to happen, but it scared you and the other residents. Rick had put down Pete. The doctor was insane at that point, but Rick didn't seem to have that much sanity either.

Now, good things about the new group. Again, Michonne was awesome. She had a clear mind and was perfect for a constable. She judged everyone equally and gave chances when they were needed. You felt safe around her.

The kids were cute. Carl was always willing to help out and Judith was a doll.

Maggie was a great second opinion, she helped strengthen Deanna's leadership. Her husband, Glenn, was also the sweetest. He was very understanding and put people in their place if they were making rash decisions.

Sasha was a good shot and helped protect the community.

Everyone had a great role in the community and the only thing that unhinged the group was Rick and the group's scheming behind the scenes.

Pete's death sort of handed the community over to this new group and you weren't sure how to feel.

You were walking out of the meeting about the Walker quarry. Just to pile on the stress, you now had a whole ditch of walkers to worry about. You rubbed your arms in the chilled night air. Could things get any worse?

"___." You looked over and smiled. Heath had returned earlier today from his long supply run and you were happy to see he was alright. You rushed over and gave your friend hug.

"I'm so glad to see you're alright." You said, pulling away to look at him.

"Same to you. Sounds like a lot of crazy stuff went on." He patted your back, but frowned. "What do you think about all of this?"

"I don't know, yet... I just hope for the best." You managed a weak smile as he released you.

"Agreed. See you in the morning, alright? I can't wait to get back to a normal bed." He offered you a more genuine smile, before heading down the street. You sighed and decided you better head home. It was getting late and your mother would be getting worried.

You began to head down the block, your way being lit by the moon. Others were dispersing to their own homes, so you weren't alone. You could see your house sitting on the corner up ahead, but something caught your eye to your left. You looked down the street to see a familiar figure.

Daryl Dixon was also part of this new group and he was the quietest of them all. Carol, another nice lady from the group, assured you he used to be loud at one point, but things have changed since then.

You could guess what.

Unlike the others, Daryl refused to clean up and still wore the same clothes from day one. He didn't seem to mind the residents though, making friends with Aaron and Eric, and actually helping out with the scouting. You figured he was just a nice guy who preferred to be alone.

At the moment, he sat on the curb, his bike (courtesy of Aaron) parked beside him. He had a lit cigarette in hand and you could see it's ember glow from where you stood. Now, you weren't sure what compelled you, but you found yourself walking over.

You grew nervous. The most in conversation you had with Daryl was polite greetings, but you did that with everything. He would never say a word back, just simply nodding back. The only time you heard him talk was when he was speaking openly to the group with suggestions.

So, when you finally made it to the man, he looked up at you questionably. You gulped lightly, but put on a light smile. You better do this right or it would be awkward for the both of you.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you out this late, unless you're heading out for a run with Aaron." You commented.

"..." Daryl took a small drag, letting the smoke billow out from between his lips. He looked to you and seemed to ease up. "Nah, just came out for a smoke. Carol'd kill me if I did it inside."

"Carol? Kill you? No way, she's way too sweet." You smiled, thankful for the casual conversation.

"Right." Daryl snorted. "She's all sweet at first, but trust me she's the one that keeps me in line."

"That's sweet."

"It can get smothering."

"I'm sure." You rubbed your arms, goosebumps beginning to form. Daryl noticed and stuck the cigarette between his teeth.

"You should head home, it's only gonna get colder out here." Daryl suggested.

"You're right." You nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow? What with working on the Walker obstacle course?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. See you then, ...?"

"___." You answered. You beamed and gave a slight wave. "Goodnight, Daryl."

"Night." He nodded to you. You felt a weight ease off your shoulders as you turned around and headed to your house. He was not that bad. He didn't brush you off like you thought he would.

You felt a new hope for the new group as you made your way home.

You walked up to the large house. You lived with your mother and shared it with the old Miller couple and Bruce's family. You liked the other residents. Natalie was the sweetest and Bruce's wife and kids were so willing to help out. You remember watching her youngest for a while.

You had been in Alexandria for most of the apocalypse and you were thankful to be there. You had lost some loved ones on the way, but everything had turned out alright. You knew they were somewhere without pain or worry.

You stepped into the house and removed your shoes. The oldest of Bruce's kids ran up to you. It was his eight year old daughter, Ida, her hair was in pigtails and she smiled seeing you.

"___! ___! Pa and Ma were worried, you didn't come back from the meeting that fast." Ida explained.

"I'm sorry to worry them both, I just went over to go meet and greet with Mr. Dixon." You explained, grinning at her enthusiasm.

"The Angel?"

"The what?"

"The old man with the angel wings!" She giggled. You got what she meant now, Daryl's vest had angel wings depicted on the back of it.

"Yes, him. But he isn't that old."

"But he's got dirty hair and old clothes, he must have been from a hundred years ago!"

"At most, he's maybe twenty years older than me and that's not that old." You smiled and patted Ida's shoulder. "He's a nice guy and I would watch what you say around him. I heard he's a good shot."

"Alright." She ran back down the hall. You walked through the house and made your way up the stairs. You walked to the bedroom you shared with your mom and peeked in. She was sitting up in bed, not to your surprise.

You see, your mom had been there at the loss of your father and the event had left her... Traumatized. Upon reaching Alexandria, Pete had confirmed that she had a severe case of PTSD. Pete had given her a sort of eye therapy (you didn't ask and just let the man work). Denise had helped teach you some therapies you also helped your mother through with.

With the recent death of Pete, your mother had become more hopeless. You did your best to keep her mood up, but it almost seemed like she had given up long ago.

She could never get any sleep from daily nightmares, reducing her to exhaustion, and she rarely left the house, scared of what she could face outside. She was always anxious, but it seemed to double with the PTSD.

You stepped into the room, making your presence known. Your mother looked over and smiled softly.

"___. How was the meeting?" She gestured you over and patted the seat beside her. You walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"It was whatever. You know, business as usual." You took a breathe. "Mom, I'm going outside the community to help out tomorrow."

"What?" Your mom frowned and looked to you for a sign of a joke. When she didn't see one, she shook her head. "___, I don't want you to go."

"But I need to, Mom. I need to help out. If I don't we could all end up in danger." You took her hand and sighed. "I'll be careful. I'll stay around some of the tough guys just to be sure."

"You'll take a gun with you, won't you?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm big leaving this place unarmed." You kissed her head and she sighed.

"Alright... I want to see you back here tomorrow night."

"I promise. Now how about I tell you some of the crazy things about the new people?"


	2. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't requested by anybody, but was more used as a boost to the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know how to continue the story, read the description.  
> The next chapter is already set up, but if you can think of any scenarios you want to see happen in the story, comment them down below.

You were one of the first to wake up in your home. Scarlett, Bruce's wife, was also awake and she smiled at you as you entered the kitchen. It was tradition at this point that you both would make breakfast for the rest of your household members. Natalie sometimes woke up early to help, but you urged her to sleep in, what with her old age.

You just recently got a luxury and that was all the ingredients to make waffles from scratch. Now they weren't the kind of waffles you remembered loving, but that's because people didn't get milk and eggs nowadays. You would have to settle for vegan waffles. You weren't going to argue about it though.

In thirty minutes, you and Scarlett began to stack waffles on top of each other, just in time for Scarlett's kids run in. Ida was the first to sit herself at the table, followed by her five year-old brother, Judson. The two took their seats at the counter and beamed when they saw the waffles.

"It's been forever since we had waffles!" Judson exclaimed, reaching out for a plate.

"We know, now careful. We don't want to make a mess, so let me help dish you up." You came around the counter and help dish up their waffles, also helping Judson pour his syrup. They immediately dug in, falling silent to focus on eating the food.

"We're going to have at least a dozen extra waffles, knowing how everyone else will eat." Scarlett was thinking fur a moment, before smiling and looking to you. "Maybe we could drop some off at our newcomers home. Make them feel a little more welcomed."

"That's not a bad idea." You smiled back and took over at the waffle iron. "I can drop them off if you want. I'm heading out to work on the zombie wall and it would be on my way out."

"If you don't mind, it would be a huge help." Scarlett and you continued to make waffles, until their ceased to be any batter left. Other family members were streaking down to eat their share, as you finished off your own plate. Scarlett put about a dozen waffles on a plate and plastic wrapped it, before handing it to you. "Here it is for whenever you're ready to head out."

"I'm gonna go get changed, but I'm leaving after that. Have fun with the kids, Scarlett."

"You have fun with your wall."

~

You could already see residents heading to the gate of the community to head out and start working. You were worried you were going to arrive too late at the home and find no one there, aside from maybe Carl and his sister. You walked over to the nice two homes and debated on which door you should knock on. You noticed a familiar motorcycle sitting in front of one, giving you a hint that not all the adults were gone.

You walked up to the house with the vehicle sitting in front of it and rapped on the door. You heard footfalls behind the door, before it was gently opened, revealing Carol. She smiled sweetly at you.

"___, right? To what do we owe this visit?" The older woman asked.

"We made some extra waffles and were wondering if you or anyone in the house would like any extra." You gestured to the plate, as Carol beamed and moved aside for you.

"That's very kind of you. I'm sure Carl and Michonne would love some." Carol suggested, as you stepped into the house.

"Michonne is still here?"

"Yes, Rick and Sasha were the only ones to head out to the face this morning. But Daryl and Michonne are following right after them." Carol explained, as she shut the front door and led you to the kitchen. "You heading out as well?"

"Yeah, this project is going to need all the help it can get."

"Carol, did my dad say-" Carl rounded the corner of the room and stepped into the kitchen, stopping mid sentence. He looked at you surprised, before looking to Carol questionably.

"This is ___. She doesn't live too far from here and she made extra waffles and decided to bring them over." Carol smiled and revealed the waffles. "Want to dish up?"

"How were you able to make waffles? Don't you need milk and stuff like that?" Carl asked cautiously, leaning against counter.

"Well, I'll be honest. These are vegan waffles. No milk or eggs. It's the best we can make nowadays. It's not gonna be like the kind we enjoyed back in the day, but it's a try." You shrugged, as Carl's expression softened in understanding.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Maybe one day we will get real waffles, again." Carl walked over to the cupboard and began to pull out some plates. You were glad you were able to answer his question. You understood why he was so weary. New places have secrets and though Alexandria was pretty open, it had its fair share of secrets.

"Carl, your dad told me to tell you that you needed to stay here." Carol answered Carl's unspoken question. The teen scowled at her statement. "He said he wants you to keep an eye on Judith while I'm running errands. But don't worry, as soon as I'm done, you can go spend some time with your friends."

"Whatever..." Carl grumbled, as he began to search through the pantry for some maple syrup. Heavy footfalls came from the hall, as Daryl appeared at the entrance to the kitchen. He spotted you first, but didn't seem as shocked as Carl at your sudden appearance.

"___, right." He said it more as a statement than a question. His gaze went over to the waffles and you got the idea.

"Oh! I brought over waffles and-"

"Say no more. Ya got the syrup, kid?"

"Just found it!" Carl appeared from the pantry with a bottle of syrup. "It's a little solid."

"Nothin' the microwave can't fix." Daryl grabbed the syrup and shoved it into the microwave, setting the timer.

"What are you going to do if we lose electricity?" Carol shook her head, amused at the two.

"I'm just using what's convenient. I've lived without electricity for a year before. I can go again." Daryl smiled a little, as Carol let out a small laugh.

"Did you guys ever have a place with this much electricity before?" You asked carefully, not wanting to drag them someplace dark. You knew from experience with your mother that certain topics can bring back bad memories for people and leave them in an empty state for a while.

"Not as much as here." Carol admitted.

"That's an understatement." Daryl scoffed. "We would've been lucky to have lights turn on or get lukewarm water in our sinks. Microwaves, TVs, a thermostat? This is the closest to paradise we've gotten in the last two years."

"Then I hope you all take full advantage of it." You beamed, glad to hear that they were liking some of the perks of the town. Daryl pulled out the now bubbling syrup and drenched his waffles, before handing the syrup over to Carl. The teen put a decent amount of syrup on his waffles, as well.

"You guys are going to ruin your waffles that way." Carol frowned.

"You mean making them better." Daryl shot her a joking look, as Carl snickered a little. You hadn't seen Daryl so expressive as he was now, was it because he was around people he knew? The redneck didn't hesitate to did into the waffles. He nodded in appreciation. "Better than any waffle Merle ever made."

"I can believe that."

"Merle?" You didn't recall the name. Was it someone in the group?

"My brother." Daryl didn't say anything more as he began to scarf down the waffles. You looked to Carol for an answer and were taken back to see sadden eyes. Oh. Oh... Darn you and your mouth. Think first!

"Well, I'm glad you like the waffles. I helped make them and it's been a while since I made the stuff, too." You turned the topic back to the waffles, hoping you didn't ruin the mood. You figured you were okay, because Daryl and Carl continued to eat their waffles happily. Daryl ate like he hadn't eaten in days and it caused your lip to quirk up a bit. He glanced over and noticed your amused look, slowing down his movements.

"Sorry... It's been a while since I've gotten something good to eat. Last time it was that pasta." And now he was making excuses. You laughed lightly and shook your head.

"No! No. I don't mind how you eat it. Trust me, you're not the only one who eats like a wild animal around here." You continued to smile, as you folded your arms. "Besides I take it as a compliment. I'm glad my food is good enough that you're going all savage over it."

"Heh..." Daryl glanced down. "I'm glad to hear it. A lot of people around here are too... Posh. It gets a little frustrating since I'm so..."

"Hardcore?"

"I was going to say barbaric."

"No way. If anything we're barbaric." You shook your head. "Most of us don't know how to use a firearm properly. Some of us hide behind these walls and pretend nothing is happening out there. Those are the ones living in the past, not you."

"I'm guessing you're not one of them?" Carol raised an eyebrow.

"I learned how to use a firearm near the start of all this... Madness. And I haven't forgotten for a second how dangerous this world is." You were going to say how it was because of your mother you couldn't forget, but you didn't want this to become super personal, so you clamped your mouth shut. "I think it's more dangerous to pretend nothing is happening out there, than to be out there."

"It could become trouble..."

"Where the heck is Michonne?" Daryl frowned, as he pushed his empty plate away from him. "We're late enough as it is."

"Hm..." Carol looked to you and smiled. "___ was on her way to go help with the wall, too. How about you go along with her and I'll send Michonne your way?"

"No one should be traveling there alone."

"I'll get Tobin to take her down. Now go."

"Tch." Daryl huffed as he got to his feet. "Fine, since you're so persistent."

"You know me. Now quit stalling." Carol smiled, glad to have won this argument. Daryl looked to you, before gesturing you to follow him. You did so and followed him into living room. The couch had blankets draped over it and a couple pillows, telling you it was used as a bed. Clearly the couch nest was used by Daryl, as he walked over and revealed his crossbow that was carefully hidden beside the couch.

"Wouldn't a bed be more comfortable?" You asked.

"I'm not gonna get comfy, yet. I don't know the next time I'll rough it and I don't want to miss the 'comforts of home' the next time I go out." He casually explained, as he slung his crossbow across his shoulder.

"No luxury for you, huh?"

"I prefer it that way." He brushed past you and called back to the kitchen. "Heading out, anyone try to bother ya guys, put a bullet in their head for me!"

"Only if you do the same!" Carol called back. You smiled and followed Daryl out the door. He closed the door behind himself and walked off the porch with you. Once you were far enough away, you cleared your throat.

"You and Carol are pretty close, huh?" You sort of asked.

"She's my best friend." His mouth sets in a straight line. "We've been by each other's side since the beginning... We weren't on good terms at first, but..."

"The apocalypse is the time to make unlikely friends." You finished for him. "It's kind of like me and Heath being friends.

"The one who led that long run and just came back?"

"Yeah, him. He's super cynical of everyone and honestly thinks most people are stupid, but..." You smiled a little and looked down as you walked. "Occasionally, he sees some potential in someone and regards them higher than others."

"That how ya became friends?"

"I'm sort of the marksmen when I go on runs. Find high ground and take out anyone or anything that might in danger us." You explained.

"You've killed before?" Daryl looked to you, a little surprised.

"... No one alive, yet. But one day I might have to..." You knew it was a likely possibility and even though it makes your stomach drop, you knew it was something you'd have to face. Hopefully it wouldn't happen soon.


	3. Up Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an idea or scenario you want to happen next, comment it down below.

You waited for the truck to come to a complete stop, before hopping out of the back of it. Some of the guys working on the curved wall along the road came over and opened up the back, beginning to slide out the metal panels. They didn't seem to need your help and you looked down both ends of the road. Empty. Nothing out of the usual.

"Hey, ___." Bruce walked over and managed a half smile. "I didn't think you'd come out to help with the wall."

"I need to pull my weight somewhat around here." You smiled a little back, before gesturing to the construction going on. "Need any help?"

"I think we're all good here. The wall down the road may need some more help though." He nodded down the road and wiped his brow. "Though the men are a bit wary."

"Why's that?"

"Outside the walls and not at the construction zone. At least there we got some cover from the roamers. Here, we can't see with all the tree, unless we focus and well..." You got what he meant as he sighed.

"You want me to take lookout?"

"It'd mean a lot. It feels like we got our backs exposed around here."

"I get you. Anyone have a gun I can borrow?" You looked around to see if anyone is armed.

"I got a Remington you can borrow. You know how to work a shotgun?" Bruce asked as he led you over to one of the parked cars.

"Yeah, I need more practice though, so this could be good." You followed and Bruce popped open the trunk of the van, pulling out a shotgun. He handed it to you and smiled.

"Alright, keep an eye out for us. We're counting on you."

"You got it." You smiled, as he returned to his work. You strapped the gun to your back, as you climbed up and on top of the van to get a better view of the area. You looked out across the surroundings as you pulled the gun to rest in your arms. It's metal was cool and your muscle memory kicked in as you set your hands in the right places. You hadn't been on a run in weeks, but the exhilarated feeling came back to you.

You definitely would have to tag along in the next small run. You couldn't go on long runs like the one Heath went on, but that was mostly because you couldn't leave your mom. You were all she had left and to leave her. It would destroy her. Besides it kept her safe to keep you close.

~

About an hour or so had passed by and no sign of any kind of walkers. A lot of the wall had come by though and you liked seeing the progression of it. It was kind of cool to see how layer upon layer a structure was being made. The sun had been peaking through the trees and beating down on you, causing you to sweat a little. You wiped away some sweat from your forehead as you sighed and sat down on the roof of the van.

Who said being a lookout was an easy job?

You looked up at the slightly clouded sky for a moment, before bringing your gaze back down. And that's when you saw something flick through the woods. It was a small movement, but you saw it. You narrowed your eyes and tried to spot it, again, but didn't see anything. Was it human or Walker?

You looked around at the men and saw they weren't paying any mind. None of them could've saw it. You wondered if they would be alright for just a moment as you took a quick peek to see if it was anything you needed to worry about. You slid off the van and quietly stepped into the woods.

You were careful not to make loud sounds while walking through the forest, steadying your breathes and gently pressing against the ground with your feet. You kept an ear out for moans and groans of a walker, even footsteps. But you didn't hear anything. You stopped, wondering if what you saw was only your imagination, when you heard it. Clicking.

You whirled around as a walker stumbled past some trees and into your view. And he was close. You raised up your gun and tried to aim it, but it was hard with the advancing Walker. You stepped back to put some distance between the the both of you, but bumped your side into a tree and fell back.

You didn't move the gun fast enough, as it slammed into the ground causing it to trigger. A bullet shot off up into the open air, as the Walker dropped down beside you. It reached out to grab you, raising its head. You froze up, knowing you couldn't maneuver the gun fast enough to blow it's brain's out. The roamer groaned as it grabbed at your shirt, when suddenly a bolt lodged itself into the side of it's head.

"Skinhead..." You heard a gruff voice spat, as you looked over. Daryl lowered his crossbow and hurried over. He shoved the Walker to the side with his foot, before offering a hand. "Can ya get up?"

You nodded and reached up, taking his hand. He tugged you to your feet, but didn't let go of your hands, as he examined them and your arms.

"Did ya get bit?" Seeing no injury on your arms or hands, he began to inspect your chest and stomach area. He sighed, seeing that there was blood from the walker, but no open wounds from you. He looked to you questionably, as you shook your head to his question. "Ya alright?"

You didn't shake your head as it suddenly dawned on you what happened. You almost died. If that thing would've bit you, you would have been good as dead. You shuddered as tears rose to your surface. You began to silently sob and you lowered your head to hide it, but Daryl saw the way your shoulders shook and sighed.

"Hey, now... You're alright. Maybe a bit roughed up and dirty, but you're alright. Bet it gave you a scare though." You felt a hand placed on your shoulder and another brought to the side of your head. You looked up at Daryl warily, as he sighed. "Now, why are ya crying?"

"I... I almost got bit... I could've died..." You finally spoke, quieter than you thought you would have.

"But ya didn't, did you? You're standing right in front of me, not bit, and alive. Now." Daryl wiped away your tears with his thumb and frowned. "Stop your crying, get a grip, and realize that you're still one of the living."

"..." You shook, but did your best to stop your tears and steady your breathe, again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Ya did nothing to me." Daryl took his hands away. "Go and cry all ya want later, but I'm not letting you cry in front of those chickens out there."

"Why not? It's two years into this and I'm still not ready to die..." You shuddered, but managed to quell your feelings of sadness.

"No ones ready to die. Not like that. Nothin' to be ashamed of. But when I heard that gunshot back at the wall, I was expecting some brave man out here fending off walkers." Daryl stated.

"Instead you got a little girl who couldn't stand on her own two feet..."

"Nah, I got a girl who got herself into a little trouble while she was trying to do a tough job. A job not many of your people have done." Daryl knelt down and placed his foot against the side of the walker's head, tugging the bolt out. "Good thing you're a klutz. If you weren't, you wouldn't have sent off that gunshot, I wouldn't have heard you, and you would be lunch."

"I guess you're not wrong..."

"Next time, bring someone with you. Will ya? I swear, it's amateur hour right now. You could've easily smashed that guy's head in with the gun." Daryl gestured to the gun, laying on the ground.

"I'm not exactly... The strongest person around."

"Ya don't need to be strong to bash someone's head in. Ya just need to know where to hit, what to hit it with, and where the power of your swing is coming from. Carl is a shrimp and can smash a head in." Daryl slid the bolt back into place in his crossbow. "Get someone to teach ya some close combat or something, ya hear?"

"Yeah, I hear..." You had calmed down significantly. Your heart was still racing, but you were okay. You were thankful to be alive.

"... Ya any better?" Daryl asked, a little bit softer than how he was previously speaking.

"Yeah... I feel better." You nodded, not smiling but you were honest about your answer. Daryl nodded, seeming to relax as he turned around and began to head back. You watched him go as something came to mind. "Daryl!"

"What?" The redneck glanced back.

"Thank you. For saving me..."

"... It was no problem, but I hope next time you won't have to tell anyone that. Saving yourself is sort of essential to survival." Daryl faced forward, again, and made his way through the trees back towards the others. You finally felt yourself ease up, as you bent down and picked up your dropped gun. You began to make your own way back, as thoughts flew through your head. He was right, you needed to save yourself and not rely on others as much.

You were fine long ranged, you were a marksmen after all. But up close and personal? You would need help with that. Close combat was definitely something you would need to look into.

~

The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky and everyone was deciding to pack up, and head home. You had picked off a couple of walkers during the day, but spotted them early enough that you could hit them from afar. No one really questioned your short absence, except Bruce who had heard your gunfire.

"Nothing bad went on out there, right? Dixon went heading in there when he heard it." Bruce frowned.

"We both came out alright, didn't we?" You smiled meekly at him.

"The roamer guts on your shirt say otherwise."

"Just a little run in... Nothing too bad." Of course, the shock had gotten to you, but it definitely wasn't your first close encounter with a walker. You were kind of glad for Daryl's support earlier.

Most people would have saved you and then coddled you after an event like that. They'd tell you to let it out and to vent to them. They'd bring you back and you would still be a vulnerable mess, and everyone else would soon coddle you. You didn't want that. Everyone had a moment where they broke down, that doesn't mean you should treat them any less.

You liked how Daryl put it. You could go and let out your hurt later, but right now, you needed to be strong. Don't be vulnerable in front of the others, be strong for them and for yourself. He wanted you to feel, but get stronger while doing it.

You looked over at the redneck and found him speaking with Rick. They were clearly close and it caused you to smile. You liked seeing people become family during these tough times, people needed people and your community was a clear sign of that. You slipped off the van and walked over to Bruce, handing him his gun.

"Thanks for lending that to me." You smiled a little, rubbing your arm.

"Thank you for having our backs today. You did a good job." Bruce smiled and placed the gun into the back of the van. "I hope it doesn't push it... But I'm sure your father would be proud to see all your doing. You're a strong, young woman and probably would be the only one if it weren't for these newcomers."

"Thanks... I try... I'll see you at the house, Bruce." You managed a small smile, as he nodded and walked over to the side of the van. You walked back over to the truck you arrived in and began to climb into the back, when a certain sheriff appear at the passenger's side of the truck.

"___, right? How about you hop inside? We got an extra seat and it's gonna get cold fast." Rick suggested. You sort of froze up. This was the first time the leader of the newcomers had addressed you and you weren't sure how to present yourself. Daryl walked up and opened up the side door to the truck, glancing over. He jerked his head sort of saying in his own Daryl way, "Just get in the car. The man isn't gonna bite ya." Or something crazy like that.

"Sure, alright." You hopped off the side of the truck, as Daryl climbed into the vehicle, shutting the door behind him. Rick offered a small smile, before going around the truck and getting into the driver's seat. You walked up to the passenger's seat and climbed in, shutting the door. You buckled up as Rick started the car and swiftly got onto the road.


	4. The Past is Following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be confused by the first bit, it'll make sense if you read it through.

You typed up the rest of your essay on your laptop, the clicking of your keyboard filling the air. You sat in the empty library alone, other college students in classes or out for lunch. But here you were, just hard at work. The silence of the library was interrupted by the front doors swinging open. You looked over and saw your friend, Rhett, walk in.

"Hey, man." You motioned him over. He smiled and walked over. He was only a year older and you both became friends in your math class, since you both had trouble in it. He was clean-shaven and polite, a real gentleman.

"What are you working on?" Rhett asked as he took a seat beside you.

"Nothing important." You closed your laptop and looked to him with a little half-smile. "Just finishing something up for history."

"Ah, gotcha." He nodded in understanding, before his smile became a bit bigger. "You want to grab some lunch? I don't have anymore classes for the day."

"Yeah, sure." You slid your laptop away. "What are you feeling like today?"

"Something cold." There was a moment of silence as you pulled your bag over your shoulder. You sat up and looked back to Rhett to find his face closer to yours.

"Rhett?"

"___... I wanted to tell you..." He trailed off as his eyes glanced to your lips. You felt your blood run cold.

"Rhett, I don't... I don't think that..." You couldn't gather your words as he leaned closer. You blinked and the whole scene in front of you changed. Books were scattered around the room, windows were smashed in, the sky was dark and a fire made of the fallen books was growing beside you.

But Rhett, in front of you, wasn't human anymore. His eyes were yellowed and blood dribbled from his mouth. A clear chunk of meat was bitten out of his shoulder. Rhett, now a walker, opened his mouth and let out a scream.

~

You shot up from your bed and looked beside you to find your mom squirming back and forth, letting out a scream. You glanced at the window, to find it was still the dead of night. You exhaled as you grabbed your mother's shoulders and held her down, to stop her writhing.

"Mom! You're okay! We're okay! You're safe and I'm safe." You stated, loud enough for her to hear through her screams. "You're having a nightmare."

Your mother's eyes flashed opened and her scream died out. She looked up at you before she blinked her eyes, tears beginning to gather up in them. She pushed herself to sit up as she began to break into sobs. You frowned and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

"It's okay, Mom... You're alright... I'm here... Nothing's happening..." You cooed more quietly as she covered her face with her hands. "Mom... Everything's alright..."

"It's my fault... It's my fault..." She repeatedly said.

"It wasn't your fault, Mom. We couldn't have prevented it and even if we could... It's too late now... We can't turn back time..." You tried to reason to her, but her sobs just became harder. You frowned as you leaned your head against hers. These nightmares were frequent and a normal occasion you spent with your mom, but you hoped one day they would go away. You knew it wasn't likely though.

"I'm sorry..." Your mother whispered lightly, as she fell back into her sobs.

~

When the the sun had finally risen, you helped make breakfast, again, before heading out. You were exhausted, clear from the bags under your eyes and your lack of greetings to other residents. The others knew of your mother's PTSD and knew from this stature that it had been another hard night. Well, everyone knew except the newcomers.

You walked over to the trucks being loaded and one of the first people you saw was Daryl. He was helping load up the trucks with tools, nails, screws, the smaller stuff before you would all drive off to get the big sheets of metal. The redneck looked over at your approach and raised an eyebrow.

"Ya look like crap." He commented as you rolled your eyes.

"Thanks, I was up since before the sun was up..." You rubbed your eyes as you moved past the man. He watched you go, but brushed it off. It wasn't any of his business.

You greeted Bruce and some of the other men packing up. You glanced back at Daryl and frowned. You were pretty harsh with your wording, but you didn't want him to pity you. You already had enough of that.

You thought about yesterday and how he had saved you. He was right, you really needed help in the close combat field. Unless you wanted to risk yourself being killed if you're ever put in the position to fight hand-to-hand combat. You looked around at the men and a thought occurred to you. No one here really knew how to fight, except...

Your gaze fell back to the redneck, who called out to some of the other men before hopping out of the back of the truck.

The newcomers knew how to fight for real, but the only one you really knew was Daryl. At least, you thought you knew him better than the others. But you didn't want to burden the man. The last thing he probably wanted to do was train some random, little girl who wanted to learn how to throw a punch.

Or maybe he'd be flattered, you weren't sure.

You took a breathe as you thought over your decision. It wouldn't hurt to ask, he could just say no and then you could ask someone else. Like Michonne or Maggie or maybe even Heath. He went on supply runs all the time, he must know a thing or two.

You brushed your hair back behind your ears as you walked back over to Daryl.

"Hey, Daryl." You spoke up as the redneck turned his attention to you. You didn't meet his hard gaze. "I'm sorry about the attitude earlier, I really am just tired... But I thought about what you told me the other day and... Would you mind training me? It's just... You're the best fighter I know."

"Tch." You heard Daryl scoff. "I'm not gonna help ya just because ya complimented me. Go have someone else teach ya how to fight."

"I'm not just saying things, Daryl." You frowned and bit back some of your sass. "I mean it... You saved me yesterday and I know you're a great fighter. Maybe I haven't seen much, but you're alive now, aren't ya? You came from Atlanta all the way to D.C. Only a really fighter could do that."

"..."

"Fine, don't believe me. But I wouldn't be able to last that long on the road." You shook your head and rubbed your nose. "Think what you want, Dixon, but I'm being honest. But if you don't want to teach me, that's fine. I can find someone else."

You turned away from the silent man and began to head back to the other trucks. A flame of frustration burned in you as your mouth fixed into a frown.

"Hey." You stopped and decided to listen to what he had to say. "I'm not training ya today. Not unless you get some rest."

You looked back to Daryl, surprised. He frowned and adjusted the crossbow across his shoulders, keeping his gaze on you.

"I'm not gonna teach you how to fight if yer just gonna doze off. Either sit out the building today and rest, I'll train you later or you can rest tonight and I'll teach you tomorrow. Your choice." Daryl turned and walked away, heading in the direction back into town.

You watched him go, surprised that he actually did offer his help to you. You looked to the gate of the town and thought of your decision. You could start training today and sit out building the fence or you could start training tomorrow and work on the fence today. You bit your lip as you looked back to the town.

~

You breathed softly, your head resting against the the arm of the couch. A thin, crocheted blanket was draped over you, keeping you from any breezes that wafted into the room. You were taking a nap, one that was needed after the long night. You would have kept sleeping if a frail hand hadn't gripped your elbow and gently shook you.

"___, dear. Time to wrap up your nap." You stiffened up, before opening your eyes to the familiar voice. Natalie stood over you and gave a small smile seeing you awake. "You sure took a long rest. You must've been tired."

"That's an understatement." You groaned and sat up, stretching your arms. Natalie stepped back and chuckled lightly.

"Anyway, there's a man at the door for you. He seems a bit rough around the edges though, should I turn him away?" Natalie asked, concern laced in her words. You processed what she said, before bolting off the couch.

"Daryl?! I didn't think he'd show up here!" You brushed back your hair with your hands and glanced at your clothes. Thank goodness you slept in your clothes from earlier. You quickly slipped on your shoes and gave a wave to Natalie. "Thanks, Natalie. I'll be alright."

You didn't give her time to respond, as you quickly made your way out of the living room and into the hall leading to the front door. Daryl was standing at the door way and shifted from foot to foot. He seemed uncomfortable. He probably didn't like being at a stranger's house. You don't blame him, you were scared your first month around Alexandria, too.

"Hey, Daryl. What, uh, what are you doing here?" You asked, a bit timidly.

"Ya actually stayed behind and rested." His hand moved up to grab the strap of his crossbow. "I told you I'd train you if ya did."

"So, where are we going to train?" You glanced out at the town. You didn't really want to make a scene and you weren't sure training inside would be a good idea either.

"Outside the wall." Daryl gestured with his head. "We only got a few more hours of sunlight though, so we can't waste 'em sitting around here."

"Alright." You stepped out, shutting the door to the house behind you. You had gotten a bit close to Daryl and you stepped back in respect of his space. "Lead the way, Dixon."

He nodded and turned, walking off your porch. You followed from behind, keeping up by his side. The walk was silent and you couldn't help the uncomfortable feeling that began to rise up in your chest. Daryl wasn't a guy who talked a lot, maybe this was a mistake. You couldn't get over this discomfort unless you got to know him and you knew that wouldn't likely happen.

You looked to him and tried to think of something, anything to start a conversation. But you wanted to pick something that wasn't too personal. You didn't want to push him away by picking a touchy subject.

"See something ya like or what?" Daryl's voice broke your thoughts. You became flushed as you saw his eyes glancing at you. Great, now he caught you staring.

"I just..." You trailed off, trying to find an excuse. "The crossbow... You're clearly an expert. What got you interested in them before all of this?"

"..." Daryl looked ahead, again. "I hunted. Guns are too loud and draw away the hunt. I wanted something quiet and fast. Was thinking about a normal bow, but..."

You looked to him with an urge for him to continue. He saw your look and looked away, before bringing a hand up to push some of his hair out of his face.

"I saw a crossbow at the hunting shop me and my brother used to go to. He thought it was stupid, but I thought it was pretty cool at the time... He teased me about it, but he helped me get the money to buy it. I taught myself how to use it and, well..." Daryl glanced back at the crossbow. "Maybe it's not the best weapon... But it's saved my life and my friends' lives more times than I can count."

"Is that the same one you and your brother bought?"

"Nah, I traded that one out a year ago. It was becoming a bit too worn down by the job." Daryl paused in a moment of hesitation. "Didn't want to hold onto the past anyway, you know?"

You looked to him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." You watched for his reaction. He scratched the bridge of his nose as you both reached the gate to Alexandria.

"That's what you're doing, right now." He spoke up, as the gate guards slid open the gate. You looked up to him questionably. He looked back down to you. "You're leaving behind the past and becoming stronger for someone else, right?"

The gate clicked as it fully opened, as you both stepped out of Alexandria.


	5. Hard Shell

"Alright, you remember everything I told you about killin' a walker?" Daryl asked, as he watched the one living dead creature stumble through the trees.

"If it gets close, put your palm against its head and hold it. Make sure it doesn't get near your body." You answered, feeling fear begin to flood your veins as the Walker got closer.

"Then what?"

"Stab it in the head."

"What else?"

"I can kick it in the knees, get it on the ground and stab it in the back of its head."

"And if yah don't have a knife?"

"Get it on the ground and run or quickly find a big rock to smash its head in." You shakily exhaled. "I only practiced with you for two hours Daryl, are you sure it's okay to try and put it to use immediately?"

"The faster you learn and try it out, the better you'll get at it." Daryl kicked some dirt up at the Walker as raised its hands at you both. "Get its attention. I'm right here, in case things turn south."

"Right, right..." You frowned as you drew the knife that Daryl let you borrow. You kicked up some dirt at the Walker, like how Daryl had done and suddenly the creature reared its head to you. It groaned and raised its arms as it shambled to you.

You thought about grabbing its head like the first technique, but seeing the deadly creature so close, you knew you didn't want to risk it. You kicked out at the walker's knees causing it to lose its footing and tumble to the ground. You quickly ducked down and stabbed it in the back of the head, putting it down.

"Wasn't so hard, right? Gets easier every time." Daryl assured as he loosened his grip on his crossbow.

"Yeah... It wasn't too bad..." You wiped the blood off on the grass and offered the knife back to Daryl. "I guess I'll need to find myself a knife to keep around."

"Wouldn't be a bad idea." Daryl took back the knife, sheathing it at his side. "How long have yah been here anyone?"

"In Alexandria?" You asked, receiving a nod from the redneck. You thought about it and shrugged lightly. "Almost since the beginning. I was in a roaming group like yours once, lost quite a few people... But the rest of us made it here alright."

"Yah have other group members here?"

"I did, they all moved on at one point. Off to find family, you know? So, it's just me and my mom from my original group." You thought about the friends from your old group and how they left, you wondered if they were okay out there.

"Yah still got some family around, that's fortunate..." Daryl hesitated, looking off into the dense trees. "Have I seen your mom around?"

"I highly doubt it, she's bed-ridden." You noticed the questioning look in Daryl's gaze and you waved it off, folding your arms. "She has PTSD... The apocalypse has been hard on her and she's scared to just leave her room."

"Can't imagine she likes you out here."

"Oh, she hates it." You laughed lightly at the thought. "If she had it her way, I'd be tied down in that room with her."

"You could. Stay in these walls, stay safe." Daryl shrugged lightly as he looked in the direction of Alexandria. "A lot of your people in there do live that way."

"If one day I woke up and all the walkers were gone, than maybe I would consider living on the inside. But... I don't want to pretend that everything that's happening isn't happening." You shook your head. "I want to become strong, like your group, so I can protect those who can't be strong. Like my mom."

"We didn't become strong because we wanted to..." Daryl stated, a warning tone to his voice as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder.

"No one does, not nowadays." The sun was beginning to dip in the sky and the chill of the forest was becoming cooler. You rubbed your arms and looked to Daryl. "Should we head back?"

"Don't see any reason to stay out here longer." Daryl nodded towards the community, before taking the lead. You followed behind him, as you both fell into silence. It was kind of nice just hearing the forest, being in it. It was one thing that hadn't changed with the world ending. Humanity fell, but nature lived on.

You looked to Daryl and wondered what he had been through. You wondered if he was always so quiet and always to himself like he was now.

He mentioned a brother a few times and you wondered where that story ended. You wondered what other family he might have living or dead. You wondered what kind of things he'd been through since the beginning. But it wasn't your place to ask. Your mind flashed to Rhett and you frowned, shoving your hands into your pockets.

But even if the man had gone through some tough things, he obviously healed better than most have. You'd seen him smile here or there, especially when he was around Carol. He helped out and did his best to pull his own weight. You thought he did even more than that. Despite his tough exterior, you felt like Daryl was one of the most human people you've met since the world ended.

You smiled as you sped up your pace to walk beside him.

~

You sat outside on your porch, watching everyone go off to their own homes. You sighed and brought your knees up, holding them. You remembered the nightmare you had the night before and you really didn't want your subconscious to bring it up, again, tonight. You didn't want to go to sleep, but you knew you needed to.

Everyone was in the house at this point, the only ones about being the people on lookout. But you noticed a figure walking down the street, a familiar glowing ember being brought up to their lips. You thought the redneck would continue and walk on by, but to your surprise, he made his way in your direction.

"Yer still out?" Daryl asked, removing the burning cigarette from his lips.

"Just getting some cool night air." You sighed and looked out to the houses where lights remained on. "I'm not really up for sleep tonight."

"Sounds unhealthy."

"Yeah, but... Maybe insomnia is better than sleeping through a nightmare."

"You're livin' a nightmare and yer scared of yer own imagination?" Daryl quirked an eyebrow, before nodding to the spot beside you. You scooted over and patted the place, before he sat down beside you.

"My imagination sure doesn't like me. It's pretty twisted." You tried to reason. "I've seen some bad stuff."

"Haven't we all?" Daryl flicked some ash off his cigarette. "But I bet yah, my experiences might just top yers."

"I don't think seeing who has had the worst things happen to them is much to brag about..." You mumbled.

"It isn't... Surprised that not all of us are like yer mom." Daryl took a drag from his cigarette, exhaling the smoke. "Feels like more people should be shuttin' down, tryin' to pretend none of this is real."

"Sure, there's been tons of people like that." You turned to better face Daryl. "But those people aren't around anymore, they couldn't have made it this far by shutting down. Not unless they're getting help by people who haven't given up."

"Sometimes they recover, too..." A small smile flickered onto Daryl's face. "My friend, Carol, yah know her, early on she lost a lot... I think she did shut down 'n give up at one point. But I didn't give up on her and... She healed 'n she's one of the strongest people I've met. Stronger than me, that's fer sure."

"Really?" You were curious. Sweet, kind Carol was stronger than rough, silent Daryl? She was certainly a mystery.

"She's lost a lot more than me... It's made her hard, but strong." Daryl glanced down at you. "Like what you want."

"... Why does everything need sacrifice?" You sighed. "To become strong, you have to lose innocence. To train and become better, you have to spend time. To survive and live..."

"You have to take and risk losin' everything." Daryl finished for you.

"The world has really changed... I'm still not used to it."

"No one is used to any of this, 'cept maybe the walkers."

"And the bad people."

"... No, because we're all bad people now." Daryl rolled his cigarette between his fingers. "We've all done some bad stuff at this point..."

"..." You looked over the redneck and it suddenly occurred to you. "What are you doing out this late anyway?"

"We're finishing that wall tomorrow. Like you, can't sleep." Daryl's frown deepened as he allowed his gaze to meet yours. You noticed his dark blue eyes were tired and you understood now that this guy has never gotten a break. Not for a while now. And with that wall being finished and with a huge army of walkers being released, he was having to worry about leading those walkers away and protecting his group. His family.

"You're scared things are gonna go wrong."

"I know they will, don't know how bad though..."

"How about... How about we both head to bed?" You straighten up and continue with your idea. "We both, together, go to bed, knowing we might face some bad things in our dreams. And then..."

"Go on." Daryl grunted.

"We get up and help out tomorrow, if either of us had a hard time sleeping, had too many nightmares, etc. we get together after finishing the wall and take a nap." You stifled a laugh as you caught the highly confused look from the redneck.

"That idea is one of the stupidest I've heard in a while."

"It is. It's a stupid, lazy idea. But we deserve it." You rubbed your tired eyes and smiled. "So, you in?"

"... We're crashing at my place. I doubt your fellow residence would appreciate me being there." Daryl got up with a groan and stepped down the porch steps.

"They might get the wrong idea." You admitted.

"And we wouldn't want that." He turned to face you and he shifted the cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"So, it's a promise."

"Tch, sure. It's a promise." Daryl rolled his eyes, before turning and walking back down to the sidewalk.

"Goodnight, Daryl!"

"Night." The redneck offered you a raised hand as he walked back down in the direction of his home. You smiled and stood up from the wood steps. You really didn't want to go to sleep, but knowing someone had the same troubles as you... It'd be nice to push through the trials together. You were growing fond of the redneck and you hoped for both your sakes he'd be alright these next couple of days.


	6. Waiting

The town finished building the walls. The route for the walkers was finished and people were relieved to see the first step of their plan being set into motion. You had helped out with construction, keeping a lookout for stray roamers and getting tools to everyone who needed them. You had a little more spring in your step with the work and you believed it was for the silly plan set afterwards.

You were going to spend the rest of the evening with Daryl Dixon, napping of all things.

After climbing out of the vehicle, you made your way past the rows of houses in the direction of the newcomers'. You turned down the street and saw the familiar figure of Carol standing on the porch. She was watering the flowers in front of the house and looked up to give you a small smile.

"Hey. ___, right? How's wall construction going?" She asked, as you stepped up onto the porch.

"We just finished today actually." You wiped away some sweat dripping down your face and frowned a little. Maybe you should've headed home to get showered first.

"That's great to hear!" Carol set down the watering can and brushed off her hands.

"We're all relieved that it's done and over with." You glanced at the window of the house. "Has Daryl come back, yet?"

"No, he hasn't." Carol focused on you a little bit more, her eyes seeming to look for an answer. "Did you want him for something?"

"He asked me to come over and spend the rest of the day here after we were done with work." You answered, before running a hand along the wood column.

"That doesn't sound like Daryl..." Carol started, but seeing your anxious expression, she laughed and offered a warmer smile. "But it's nice to hear he's making friends. I was afraid he'd give everyone here the cold shoulder."

"He seems to be good friends with Aaron, too." You pointed out. "But it's nice to hear that it's a rarity for Daryl to get company, maybe I don't bother him too much."

"It's not that Daryl hates people, he just has a hard time acting around them. He has a good sense of judgement, but conversation isn't his strength." Carol defended for him, looking lost for a moment.

"What's his strength?"

"His heart." Carol easily answered. She leaned against the wood railing and looked out among the street. "You can head in, I'll let him know you're here when he shows up."

"Thanks." You stepped over and clicked open the door of the house, stepping inside.

It was just like you remember it, mostly clean, not much to scatter about. You stepped past the kitchen area to the living room and about froze at the sight. Michonne sat on the carpeted floor of the room, cooing at Judith. The baby girl was shakily standing on her two feet as Michonne held onto her hands to steady her.

"There we go! Look at you. You're doing great." Michonne cooed and nuzzled her forehead against Judith's. The baby girl giggled and almost tipped over if Michonne hadn't had a grip on her. Michonne scooped her up into her arms and planted a couple kisses across her face. Your heart warmed at the scene.

You shifted your footing and the wood of the hallway creaked underneath your weight. Michonne spun around and set her predator like gaze on you. Judith wasn't too phased, but did quit her laughter. You held your hands up in defense.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." You apologized as Michonne eased up slightly. She watched you with a scrutinized gaze, before looking back to Judith.

"You're that girl that's spending time with Daryl." She stated more than asked.

"Did he mention me?"

"No, I saw you walking back into the community together last night. He isn't one to share about his personal matters." Michonne paused for a moment. "Unless it's to Carol. He talks with her."

"So, they really are friends."

"The closest I've seen." Michonne smiled a little, before glancing slightly at you. "I'm sure you're here to see him."

"Just waiting for him to show up." You admitted. Michonne hummed as she bounced Judith a little.

"Would you want to hold her?" Michonne nodded to Judith. You about choked.

"Me?! Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have suggested." Michonne gestured you over. "Come sit down, it will make it easier."

"And safer." You added, as you walked over and dropped down on the couch. Michonne cooed at Judith some more before carefully lifting her up and over onto your lap. Judith immediately leaned closer towards you to avoid rolling off. She looked up at you with big, blue eyes and tilted her head. You carefully brought your arms under her and held her close.

You knew she wasn't Michonne's daughter, though Rick wasn't with Michonne so it figured. But she didn't look much like her father. Maybe the blue eyes, but they were very icy and the blonde curls just didn't seem to add up. She did have some semblance to her brother. But nevertheless, she was a beautiful little thing.

"I haven't seen a baby in two years... I can't tell you how amazing it is to hold her." You gently brushed back Judith's hair. She babbled a little, reaching up to grab the sleeve of your shirt.

"That's how I felt when I first saw her." Michonne softly admitted, looking at the babe lovingly. Maybe Michonne wasn't her mother, but she certainly acted motherly towards her. "I still do though."

"She'll never stop being a sight for sore eyes." You poked the baby girl's belly and she squealed, curling up at the action. She was a darling. The sound of the front door opening and closing reached your ears, along with heavy footsteps. You and Michonne looked over as Daryl appeared at the entryway to the living room.

"Hey." Daryl nodded to you as he stepped over. He set his crossbow, that was slung across his shoulders, onto the coffee table. He looked to Michonne and they both sent each other a mutual gaze of respect. But he looked to Judith and the corner of his mouth quirked up a little. "There's the little kicker."

"She took a couple steps on her own today." Michonne smiled, leaning back on her hands.

"Girl's gonna be swingin' 'round a crossbow in no time." Daryl chuckled before sitting down beside you. Judith seemed to recognize him as she squealed and shifted in your lap to reach out to him.

"She seems to love you." You mused, smiling warmly at the little girl's actions.

"I've known her since the day she was born." Daryl gently took Judith, holding her up so her feet would dangle. She laughed at that, swinging her legs a little. "That might have something to do with it."

"Or maybe she sees how nice of a guy you really are under that tough exterior." You teased, causing Daryl to scoff a little. Michonne quirked an eyebrow at that before she got to her feet.

"Alright, we should leave the adults to themselves. It's time for your nap anyway." Michonne snatched away Judith, much to Daryl's disappointment. The intimidating woman stalked away, heading upstairs with the baby.

"Should spend more time with the kid..."

"You're all like a big family, huh?" You smiled and brought up your knees, hugging them. "It's really sweet."

"A lot of us have been together since the beginnin'." Daryl looked at you with an unreadable expression. "Isn't that how Alexandria is?"

"I mean, yeah, we're united and everything. We work for everyone, not just ourselves. But a family?" You shook your head at that. "I don't know everyone personally and maybe it's best that way."

"It does create a weakness." Daryl leaned back on the couch, draping his arms behind it. "But it helps you understand why people act the way they do."

"Don't people show who they are through actions?"

"Most of the time, but who knows who's lyin'." Daryl glanced back in the direction of the front door.

"So, I think you promised an afternoon of catching up on sleep?"

"That was you. I don't come up with ideas like that."

"But you did agree to it." You glanced at the long sofa you sat on with Daryl and then to the shorter sofa. "We are napping in the living room, right?"

"Don't sleep on a bed normally, so couches are the way to go."

"Alright, what sofa do you want then?" You asked, sitting up straight. Daryl seemed to think about it, before kicking off his boots and stretching his legs across the expanse of the long sofa. He was taller than you and his legs were laid behind you.

"I'll just stick with this one." He murmured, leaning his head back against the arm of the sofa. Your jaw about dropped as you turned to better face him.

"What the heck?"

"What?"

"Usually when arranging sleeping situations, men give up the better places to sleep for the girls." You gestured to yourself.

"You asked ME where I wanted to sleep." Daryl pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it was rhetorical. I didn't want to be rude and take this for my own." You leaned your elbows against your legs. "So?"

"I'm stickin' with this one." Daryl smirked a little and you knew now that he was messing with you. Well, two could play at that game. You rested your head at the other end of the couch, kicked off your shoes, and brought your legs up to rest along the couch. Your shoulder was by Daryl's feet and you brought your feet up to sit across Daryl's stomach, since that's as far as they could reach on the couch. "What the actual heck?"

"Oh, don't mind me. Just getting comfortable." You smirked, but turned your head away to hide it.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, hush up, Daryl Dixon. I'm trying to-" You were cut off when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed your ankles and twisted your whole body over. You tumbled off the couch with a surprised yelp. The crash to the carpet didn't hurt, but it was certainly unexpected. You looked up and glared at Daryl, who lied back on the couch with eyes closed. "Dixon, I swear!"

"Quiet down, will ya? Tryin' to get some sleep." Daryl grumbled, his voice gruff and you couldn't help the flustered blush that came to your face. You got to your feet and poked Daryl in the chest.

"I won't be forgetting this treason anytime soon, traitor." You turned to go lie down on the other sofa, when you were grabbed around the middle and pulled onto the couch with Daryl.

"Shut up, alright?" Daryl peeked an eye open as you looked up at him. "If ya keep quiet, you can nap here, too."

You kept your mouth shut as you sent Daryl a slightly annoyed look. You relaxed though and turned your head to lean against the armrest. Daryl shift his body onto its side, allowing you more room as you shifted. You ended with your back to Daryl's chest and with one arm tucked under your head, the other dangling off the couch. The weariness of the past couple days hit you and you closed your eyes to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this chapter, comment below for what you want to happen next. You are the one who changes the story.


End file.
